Piratas Del Caribe: El Tesoro De Poseidón
by AgathaDark
Summary: Después de que la dejara en esa isla, el odio lleno el corazón de Angélica. Quiere venganza. Cuando el "Tesoro de Poseidón" los reúna, ambos deberán enfrentar sus destinos ¿Amar a pesar de su pasado? ¿O cumplir las promesas que hicieron? Jack/Angélica
1. Prologo

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Disney._**

**_Summary: Después de que la dejara en esa isla, el odio empieza a llenar el corazón de Angélica. Quiere venganza. Cuando el "Tesoro de Poseidón" los reúna, ambos deberán enfrentar sus destinos ¿Amar a pesar de todo su pasado? ¿O cumplir las promesas que hicieron una vez? Jack/Angélica._**

**Piratas Del Caribe: El Tesoro De Poseidón. **

**Prologo.**

* * *

><p>Cuando sus pies por fin tocaron la arena de Tortuga, sintió un peso enorme salir de sus hombros. Suspiro lentamente.<p>

Por fin había salido de aquella maldita isla, había pasado unos pocos días allí, pero su mente había cambiado bastante durante ese tiempo.

Unos comerciantes la habían salvado y a través de un poco de persuasión - no muy decorosa- tuvo que admitir en su interior, aceptaron dejarla cerca de Tortuga con un bote. La imagen de Jack Sparrow huyendo en un bote de la isla cruzo su mente, apretó sus manos en puños. _Ese maldito me las va a pagar._

Él había sido el culpable de que su padre muriera, él había sido el culpable de que hubiera dejado el convento hace tantos años, él era el culpable de que hubiese tenido que tomar aquella vida tan burda y que tanto criticaba.

Jack pagaría todo el daño que le había hecho.

A pesar de que todos esos oscuros sentimientos la llenaban, no podía negar que lo amara, que su corazón latiera a mil con pensar en el Capitán Sparrow.

Ella le había confesado su amor, y él también. Pero tan solo no sabia si creerle, habían sido tantas mentiras que ya no confiaba en él.

Sacudió violentamente su cabeza, en aquel momento no había lugar para amor. No. Solo quería venganza, que él sintiera una parte de todo lo que le hizo pasar, aunque le doliera, Jack tenia que aprender la lección.

Angélica continúo caminando con paso seguro a través de Tortuga, deslizándose a través de los borrachos y prostitutas de las calles. Esa no era su isla preferida, pero era el lugar perfecto para encontrar a su objetivo.

_Prepárate, Sparrow. No te vas a deshacer tan rápido de Angélica Teach. Así tenga que dar mi vida para asegurarlo._


	2. Un Nuevo Compañero y Proximos Encuentros

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Disney._**

**_Summary: Después de que la dejara en esa isla, el odio empieza a llenar el corazón de Angélica. Quiere venganza. Cuando el "Tesoro de Poseidón" los reúna, ambos deberán enfrentar sus destinos ¿Amar a pesar de todo su pasado? ¿O cumplir las promesas que hicieron una vez? Jack/Angélica._**

**Piratas Del Caribe: El Tesoro De P****oseidón. **

**Capitulo I: Un Nuevo Compañero y Proximos Encuentros.**

* * *

><p>Ya el sol estaba poniéndose detrás de las pequeñas montañas de Tortuga. Ya todos sus habitantes iban a sus diarios encuentros en las tabernas, a darse la vida que amaban, a disfrutar de las dulzuras del alcohol y las mujeres...<p>

**—**¡Querida Angélica! — Exclamo un borracho cuando la aludida entro a la taberna. Sus ropas estaban mugrientas y llevaba una botella llena de ron en su mano.

— Hola John — Saludo manteniendo cierta distancia de el hombre.

Él la miro de arriba a abajo, examinándola — Mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos.

Ella bufo — Sinceramente, debo decir que no lamento eso.

Sin inmutarse por su cortante comportamiento, John rió entre dientes. — ¿Que te trae por aquí? — Pregunto con nuevo interés mientras tomaba un nuevo sorbo de la bebida.

Angélica se acerco a él y tomándolo del antebrazo lo llevo a detrás de una de las columnas — Estoy buscando a Jack Sparrow — Susurro en respuesta.

John alzo una ceja hacia ella — ¿Para que una mujer _inteligente_como tu lo buscaría? — Rió fuertemente — No me digas que ya caíste en sus juegos.

Teach se mantuvo serena, sin dejar ver ninguna emoción, con lo que John callo. Bien, en realidad si había caído en sus juegos, pero no era momento para discutir eso. — No digas tonterías y respóndeme.

— ¿Y que gano yo? — Pregunto lujuriosamente llevando su mano a la cintura de Angélica. Antes de que él pudiese preverlo, la punta de un cuchillo estaba contra su yugular. John trago saliva con dificultad. Levanto sus manos en señal de paz — Esta bien, olvida eso, baja el cuchillo — Murmuro, ella lo bajo y espero a que él volviera a tomar de su ron. — ¿Quieres? — Ofreció.

Angélica puso los ojos en blanco, él estaba sacando lo peor de ella — Si no me puedes ayudar, buscare a otro — Y se dispuso a irse. Una mano se coloco en su brazo.

— Esta bien, Angélica. Pregunta lo que quieras — Dijo resignado el borracho.

— ¿Donde esta Sparrow? — Pregunto de nuevo.

John frunció el ceño, obligando a su mente a recordar los rumores del Capitán — No ha venido por aquí últimamente. Corren rumores de que buscaría al Perla Negra. ¡Como si eso fuera posible! El Perla Negra esta en las profundidades del océano — Rió con ganas — El barco mas rápido del Mar Caribe, hundido.

Angélica se quedo silencio, si ese pobre hombre supiera donde estaba en realidad el Perla Negra. Se preguntaba que habría sido de todas esas botellas, quizás Barbossa no las había descubierto, no tenia idea. — ¿No sabes nada mas?

John se encogió de hombros — No, pero si se algo, yo mismo te avisare.

Teach le sonrió levemente — Gracias — Murmuro dándose la vuelta, para irse.

* * *

><p>— ¡Maestre Gibbs! — Exclamo Jack Sparrow. El aludido de giro, entorno los ojos al sentir la fuerte luz del Sol alumbrándole.<p>

— ¿Si, Capitán? — Pregunto lealmente.

**—**Fije el curso Gibbs **—**Ordeno mientras le daba un largo trago a su amada botella de ron.

**—**¿A donde? **—**Comento el maestre ladeando la cabeza.

La mirada de Jack brillo alegremente, sonrió ampliamente **—**A Tortuga, amigo mió. A Tortuga. — Gibbs compartió su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Angélica Teach se dejo caer en la cama de la habitación que había alquilado con un fuerte resoplido. La búsqueda se había tornado más difícil de lo que había pensado. Cada persona de la isla tenía algo distinto que decir sobre Jack, algunos creían que en realidad había encontrado la Fuente de La Juventud... Los recuerdos de ese día hicieron que su corazón se encogiera dentro de ella, sacudió su cabeza, aunque ella lo deseara con toda su alma, no había forma de que pudiera redimir todo lo que había ocurrido aquel horroroso día.<p>

Otros decían que quizás había muerto o que incluso,la East India Trading Company lo había capturado finalmente. Nada de eso le había servido, ella estaba segura de que Sparrow seguía vivo, y ella lo encontraría.

_Boom_

Se levanto sobresaltada por el golpe hacia la puerta, tomo la espada que estaba a sus pies y se acerco cuidadosamente a la puerta, desde ella se oía un gran alboroto. La abrió, si era lo que ella pensaba.

Una nueva pelea entre los hombres de la taberna de abajo había iniciado, un hombre inconsciente cayo frente a ella, puso los ojos en blanco mientras lo apartaba con sus pies. Cerró la puerta tras ella y apretó bien la espada en su mano, ya las botellas empezaban a volar por los aires.

Maldijo cuando una rozo su cabello, siguió escabulléndose entre la aglomeración. De la nada, choco contra un muro, levanto la mirada, desconcertada.

No era ningún muro.

— ¿Javier? — Pregunto abriendo sus ojos de par en par — ¿Javier Collins?

— ¿Angélica? — Se pregunto el hombre frente a él. Era de piel bronceada y cabellos marrones, sus ojos eran azules, poseía un cuerpo envidiable, musculoso y alto. Todo un marinero. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, hablo de nuevo: — Salgamos de aquí — La morena asintió y finalmente lograron salir de la taberna.

Afuera, estaba mucho mas tranquilo. Caminaron en silencio por la calle durante varios momentos hasta que Javier se detuvo. — Hace mucho tiempo que nos veíamos — Murmuro, iniciando la conversación.

Teach asintió una vez — Unos cuantos años, Javier. Pero, ¿Que haces tu aquí en Tortuga? — Consideraba a Javier Collins uno de los marineros mas correctos que había conocido, su presencia en una isla tan burda con Tortuga era bastante extraña.

— Pregunto lo mismo, Angélica. Creí que odiabas esta isla.

Ella lo corrigió — Aun la odio.

— Entonces, ¿Que haces aquí? — Pregunto él rascándose la cabeza, confundido.

La morena tomo una profunda respiración y la soltó lentamente. Sabia que de seguro él le preguntaría aquello, pero no estaba segura de contarle, era una historia muy larga y además, dolorosa. Pero Javier la veía con interés y preocupación, quizás lo mejor seria desahogarse. — Busco venganza — Murmuro finalmente.

Collins alzo una ceja hacia ella — ¿Venganza? Angélica, ¿Que ocurrió? — Pregunto frunciendo el ceño levemente.

La mirada de Teach se volvió turbia, todas las imágenes de aquel viaje arremolinándose dentro de su mente, el reencuentro con Jack, el viaje a La Fuente de La Juventud, la muerte de su padre, el abandono de Jack en la isla desierta. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, controlando todas sus emociones. — Mi padre esta muerto, Javier — Respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

Los ojos de él se abrieron como platos. — ¿Barbanegra esta muerto? — Balbuceo, saliendo del estupor — ¿Como?

El labio inferior de Angélica tembló ligeramente, y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, conteniendo las lagrimas — Sparrow y Barbossa lo asesinaron — Si, ella estaba completamente clara en que Héctor también había intervenido, después de ocuparse de Jack, ella se encargaría de Barbossa.

— Creí que Barbossa se había vuelto un corsario dela Corona Inglesa.— Respondió aun sorprendido — ¿Que harás con Sparrow?

La mirada de Teach se volvió dura y fría. — Lo que deba hacer para vengar la muerte de mi padre — Dijo entre dientes con la mandíbula apretada.

Javier frunció los labios. Esa no era la misma Angélica de la que se había despedido en un puerto años antes, había cambiado. Entendía totalmente sus razones, su padre era la única familia que le quedaba, y Jack se la había arrebatado. También sabia un poco de la historia que ambos habían compartido, Angélica lo había amado inmensamente, y supuso que esa traición la había herido aun más.

Jack Sparrow se había metido en un gran problema esa vez.

— Viniste a buscarlo, ¿Cierto? — Pregunto él después de un rato en silencio.

Teach asintió — Lo conozco, en cualquier momento vendrá a esta isla. Y me quedare aquí hasta que lo haga.

— ¿Estas segura de todo esto? — Los ojos azules de Collins se habían vuelto serios y decididos.

— Mas que nada — La voz de Angélica era segura, sin ningún atisbo de duda. Ella haría todo lo que pudiera para vengarse de Sparrow. Él iba a pagar, axial tuviese que dar su vida para ella.

— Te ayudare.

Ella levanto su cabeza, con los ojos abiertos de par en par — ¿Que? No, Javier. No tienes porque hacer esto. Yo...

Pero Collins la interrumpió — Si te ayudare, Angélica. Tienes razón, Sparrow tiene que pagar por todo lo que ha hecho y lo que _te_ha hecho.

Ella le sonrió levemente. No estaba sola en aquello.

* * *

><p>Jack Sparrow permanecía en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el mar. Su <em>único<em>amor.

Si, él se había prohibido a si mismo amar a algo o a alguien mas. Habían sido suficientes decepciones en ese aspecto. Angélica - aunque esa había sido culpa de él - Y Elizabeth. Se pregunto que había sido de la joven Swann. Estaba seguro que había regresado a Port Royal. ¿Pero que habría sido de ella?

Sacudió la cabeza. Las mujeres no valían la pena, eran muy flexibles para estar con ellas, y también _demasiado_astutas.

Él amaba al mar, al ron y a la libertad.

No necesitaba nada más en su vida. Absolutamente nada más. Ante ese pensamiento, su corazón se encogió dentro de él. Negó con su cabeza. No, en su mente o corazón no había espacio para nada más. No _debía_haber espacio para nadie más, así de sencillo.

Abrió su brújula, y espero a que esta le indicara a donde deseaba ir. Esta apunto hacia Tortuga, que estaba seguro aparecería en el horizonte en cualquier momento.

Si, él quería regresar a Tortuga. A darse la buena vida por unos días, sin duda alguna, lo merecía después del _viajecito_aLa Florida, donde estaba la ya destruida Fuente de La Juventud. La imagen de Angélica regreso a su mente.

— ¡Tierra a la vista! — Exclamo el maestre Gibbs observando una de las montañas de Tortuga en la lejanía. Lo saco de sus pensamientos y Jack agradeció en silencio aquello

— Por fin — Respondió Jack sonriendo mientras tomaba de nuevo de su botella de ron.

Si, el Capitán Jack Sparrow no necesitaba de nada más.

_Pero lo que él no sabia era quien le aguardaba en esa isla y sobretodo, el verdadero motivo por el cual su brújula mágica había apuntado a aquella isla._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primero que todo: Se que es corto, no acostumbro a escribir tan poco pero prometo que los demas seran mas largos, necesitaba separar algunas cosas.<strong>_

_**No tiene idea de cuan agradecida estoy de el apoyo que me han dado. Todavia no me lo creo :D :D :D Gracias a tods**_

_**Jajaja por ahi preguntaron por un lemmon o un lime. Bieeeen, no aseguro nada respecto al lemmon pero con el lime si lo puedo asegurar. No se asusten xd, no soy morbosa.**_

_**Si): A mi tambien me dejo muy insatisfecha el romance entre Jack y Angelica. Esperaba mas, pero como dijeron por alli, Disney bueno... Es Disney.**_

_**No teman, llegue yo a arreglar eso JAJAJAJA.**_

_**Bueno, espero sus comentarios y criticas (constructivas, no destructivas(: )**_

_**Prometo actualizar mas rapido! Lo juro 3**_

_**Besos**_

_**AgathaDark**_


End file.
